


Obviously

by incendiary1 (trycatpennies)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/incendiary1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a friendly competition to inspire. You know. Threesomes.</p><p>(Written because some people asked, and to welcome dontleaveiton to AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They're crammed onto Jesse's loveseat sofa, the only thing he's got to sit on in his apartment. There's an armchair, but it's covered in book and Jesse had winced when Andrew had made to move them, so they were practically cuddled up on the sofa, each with a beer (each on their third) and watching a movie.

"Come on, you have to tell us." Jesse says, leaning around Andrew to give Emma a look, halfway between pleading and taunting.

"You're insufferable," Emma answers, eyes still on the television.

"It's pretty much my middle name," Jesse acknowledges, grinning smugly.

"Oh my god, you're proud of being annoying aren't you," Emma says, and she finally looks at Jesse, exasperated.

"It's sort of his raison d'etre," Andrew says, taking a swig of his beer. He's been trying not get involved.

"Andrew, that was french," Jesse says, and Andrew rolls his eyes.

"Jesse, shut up."

"Sorry."

A few moments pass, and three lines into the next scene, Jesse starts in again, turning his body as much as possible on the tiny sofa, so he has his leg pressed all the way against Andrew's.

"Ok, but really. who stands to lose from this." Jesse's voice is now matter of fact, a little bit of Mark slipping in and Andrew sighs.

"From what?" Emma asks, because really. No one is following this conversation train, apart from one Jesse Eisenberg, destination: Doom.

"From you telling us." Jesse answers.

"Oh my god. you are such-," Emma starts, and she turns too, and Andrew is starting to feel very much in the middle of this. "Andrew, tell him."

Not just physically, either.

"Well, I mean. she's going to say me anyway, mate," Andrew says, and he leans back, trying to meld himself into the couch cushion. No such luck.

"Excuse me?" Emma says, and she smacks him, and Andrew throws up his hands.

"Well, you are, right?"

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. You two are just. Ridiculous." Emma says, and she steals the rest of Andrew's beer, draining it.

"It'd be me right? It's fine, Em. Just tell us." Andrew is getting sort of. Anxious about it, now? What if Jesse _had_ been better.

"Yeah, Em. Tell us. Since Andrew is so confident." And there's Jesse's shit eating grin, the one that should tell Andrew to back off, that Jesse's got this conversation headed exactly where he wants.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Andrew asks.

"Well," Jesse says, "You've never kissed me, so I wouldn't expect you to know." Andrew is opening his mouth to respond when Emma sets Andrew's beer bottle down on the table in front of her and holds up a hand.

"Actually there's an idea."

"What?" Andrew says, and Jesse follows it up with the same inquiry less than a second later, the conversation clearly derailed.

"You two should just kiss each other. Then you can figure it out on your own," Emma says, and she leans back on the couch, satisfied. "Jeez."

There's a pause, and Andrew glances at Jesse, who is looking at him, inscrutable. It's Emma who finally speaks up, sitting up, facing them again.

 

"I wasn't seri- oh my god," She says, exhaling in a rush.

"What, I wasn't, it's not like I was-" Andrew stutters out, blushing.

"You were," Emma says, cutting him off, amazed. "Both of you. You just actually considered doing it. I knew you were close, boys, but." She's half laughing now, fond.

"No, we wouldn't-," Andrew starts, desperate to reassure her. Dissuade her. Something.

"We are," Jesse interrupts, and Andrew turns to look at him, instead, shocked. "Close."

"Jesse," Andrew laughs, bewildered.

"Oh, come on Andrew. You're telling me you've never thought about it?" Jesse asks, and he sets his own beer down, rubbing his hands over his jeans.

"Oh my god, what?" Andrew says, and he glares at Emma, looking over his shoulder. "Emma, stop laughing. You're encouraging him."

"She is," Jesse says, and there. That look is back, the look that tells Andrew he's in trouble. So's Emma. "Because she wants to see it."

There's another beat, and Emma blushes, and Andrew looks between the two of them, Jesse's eyes on Emma, Emma's eyes on her own hands, fidgeting.

"Ok, so maybe I do." Emma says, finally, and Andrew swears he can see when Jesse inwardly cheers his own goddamn intuition.

"Oh, what. Come on," Andrew says, pleadingly, looking at Emma first, then at Jesse. "You can't gang up on me like this, that's totally unfair."

Emma knows how he feels about Jesse, and apparently Jesse knows how he feels about Jesse, and there aren't co-ercing him into anything, except that he has some heart wrenching fear of destroying this platonic status quo they've established, this strange threesome (oh god) of friendship and relationship and dependency and perfect that Andrew's been thriving on. He's been incredibly lucky to have them both. He doesn't want to do anything to risk losing either of them.

"Come on, guys," he says, and it's Emma who smiles at him, taking his face gently in her hands and kissing him, calming and familiar. "Em-"

"No, baby," she says, cutting him off. "It had to come up sometime."

She manages to look amused, and much more confident than he does, and he can't look at Jesse, he just can't. Emma is, though, over his shoulder and she gives Jesse a look that clearly says 'oh, god, I know, he's so ridiculous, right?' and Andrew feels a flare of indignant pride, which changes into surprise as Emma crawls across his lap.

She's on her knees, pushing him back into the cushions, one hand on his shoulder to keep him there. She tugs Jesse in with the other hand, fisting a hand in his hoodie and pulling him in and kissing him. Andrew takes the small victory of Jesse's surprise-widened eyes, but then forgets his triumph in the wake of how hot it is when Jesse's eyes close, when he palms the back of Emma's head, pulling her in, deepening it. They kiss like they know how to kiss each other and it spikes a frisson of something up Andrew's spine.

"Fuck," Andrew says, and Emma pulls back, breathing hard. Emma crawls back across his lap, and he bites his own lip in response to her kissed ones, and she smirks at him, kneeling on the couch cushions, expectant.

"Your turn," Emma says, and Andrew just _looks_ at her, because oh god, she has got to be kidding him, right? "C'mon, Andrew. Man up."

He gapes at her for a second, until there's a hand at his shoulder, and he turns to face a very amused Jesse.

"Jesse, just-" Andrew starts, and he's not sure what he was going to ask, what he was going to beg for, because Jesse's pulling him in by the shoulders for a kiss. Awkward at first, then deepening and when Jesse bites at his lower lip, tugging it between his teeth, Andrew lets out a surprised gasp and opens his mouth so Jesse can deepen the kiss further.

They pull back panting and Emma turns Andrew's face to her, dragging a finger across his swollen lower lip and then making a pleased noise before surging in to kiss him again, making Andrew's head reel. He's trapped between them, and the second Emma pulls back, Jesse's kissing him again. Andrew has one hand palming Emma's hip and Jesse's got a hand on Andrew's thigh, and fuck, oh. When Jesse pulls back this time, Andrew keeps Emma back, taking a deep breath.

"Just. Give me a minute," Andrew says, and Jesse snorts, and Andrew swears he hears something about floozy muttered under Jesse's breath, but he chooses to ignore it.

"You ok?" Emma asks, genuine concern and Jesse sighs.

"He's fine. I'm just that good."

"Oh no you didn't, Eisenberg." Emma says, and she swats him in the back of the head, and it takes that to make Andrew realize how close they are, Andrew almost in Jesse's lap and Emma pressed up against his side.

"Are we doing this?" Andrew asks, and Jesse shrugs, trying to look like it doesn't mean the world to him. Andrew knows different, from the slant of Jesse's mouth and the tension in his shoulders that makes Andrew want to reach out and just. Hug it out of him.

"Of course," Emma says, and that's all it is. No more explanation, because the three of them are. Them. And they always will be.

"Excellent," Jesse says, and Andrew can see the tension melting out of him. "Because I think Emma needs more evidence before she can make an informed decision regarding kissing prowess."

Emma laughs, and obviously. Because the three of them are clearly hopeless.

-


End file.
